Course Correction/Transcript/Raw
1 00:00:07,841 --> 00:00:10,426 Oh, my God. Come quick! It's your sister Annabelle! 2 00:00:10,756 --> 00:00:11,928 I want to come home. 3 00:00:12,096 --> 00:00:14,368 Taking Annabelle... That was never part of the deal. 4 00:00:14,493 --> 00:00:18,142 You asked me to give you data to tell you when we were running the experiment. 5 00:00:18,310 --> 00:00:20,519 - That's all. - The deal is whatever we say it is. 6 00:00:20,687 --> 00:00:22,021 Annabelle is just insurance. 7 00:00:22,333 --> 00:00:25,056 - What's that on his hand? - That looks like a ring. 8 00:00:25,340 --> 00:00:27,109 A quantum entanglement device. 9 00:00:27,277 --> 00:00:30,404 I'm Gabriel McDow. I told you that. I definitely said that already. 10 00:00:30,572 --> 00:00:33,491 - You have to remember things. - Why have you been following me? 11 00:00:33,986 --> 00:00:35,451 You're going the wrong way. 12 00:00:35,619 --> 00:00:38,663 The futures I saw, you're always with Lloyd. 13 00:00:38,831 --> 00:00:41,082 You all know Fiona Banks, MI-6. 14 00:00:41,622 --> 00:00:44,013 None of them had visions, and now they're all dead. 15 00:00:44,138 --> 00:00:46,018 "The blue hand. No limits. No fear." 16 00:00:46,143 --> 00:00:48,571 - A death club? - Slingerland. Am I saying that right? 17 00:00:48,696 --> 00:00:51,300 It says here you taught American history at South Fairfax high. 18 00:00:51,468 --> 00:00:53,469 This conversation has already been written. 19 00:00:53,637 --> 00:00:55,388 Whatever you've all seen is gonna happen. 20 00:00:55,681 --> 00:00:57,705 Now Celia's death was an accident. 21 00:00:57,830 --> 00:00:59,725 It could've happened to anyone. 22 00:01:00,076 --> 00:01:02,270 What I saw doesn't have to play out that way. 23 00:01:02,438 --> 00:01:04,180 I found a way to change the game. 24 00:01:18,775 --> 00:01:21,340 You do realize you're wearing the same jacket you were wearing 25 00:01:21,465 --> 00:01:23,664 when we broke ground on the accelerator. 26 00:01:24,537 --> 00:01:26,177 It was an accident, I suppose. 27 00:01:27,628 --> 00:01:29,255 There are no accidents, Lloyd. 28 00:01:30,222 --> 00:01:33,260 I detect some sublimated sentiment 29 00:01:33,471 --> 00:01:34,802 bubbling to the surface. 30 00:01:35,170 --> 00:01:36,941 This is a big deal for both of us. 31 00:01:38,469 --> 00:01:40,930 We've been working on tachyons for 12 years. 32 00:01:42,360 --> 00:01:43,998 This is our moment, Simon. 33 00:01:45,103 --> 00:01:46,930 Go with it. Cheers. 34 00:01:47,055 --> 00:01:47,858 Cheers. 35 00:01:50,713 --> 00:01:52,297 God, I hope it all works. 36 00:01:53,141 --> 00:01:56,115 We're simulating the big bang. What could go wrong? 37 00:01:58,294 --> 00:01:59,729 - Excuse me. - Sure. 38 00:02:00,211 --> 00:02:01,392 Sure. It's mum. 39 00:02:03,424 --> 00:02:04,363 Hello. 40 00:02:08,997 --> 00:02:09,823 What? 41 00:02:11,000 --> 00:02:11,864 When? 42 00:02:20,980 --> 00:02:22,141 Is Annabelle all right? 43 00:02:24,632 --> 00:02:26,715 Just tell her I'll be on the first flight home. 44 00:02:29,496 --> 00:02:30,996 Okay, you, too. Bye. 45 00:02:36,392 --> 00:02:37,784 My dad died. 46 00:02:40,898 --> 00:02:43,412 Activation in one minute. 47 00:02:44,850 --> 00:02:45,775 All right. 48 00:02:46,194 --> 00:02:49,014 This experience was designed by Dr. Campos, 49 00:02:49,139 --> 00:02:51,712 who, unfortunately, could not be with us on this day 50 00:02:51,880 --> 00:02:54,971 when we recreate the beginning of the universe. 51 00:02:55,470 --> 00:02:59,185 Lloyd Simcoe, Dr. Campos' mentor, the brain behind the brain. 52 00:02:59,310 --> 00:03:01,639 This is Angie Tremont from the "new science report." 53 00:03:01,807 --> 00:03:02,957 A journalist? 54 00:03:03,226 --> 00:03:04,935 It's all right. She's been cleared. 55 00:03:05,060 --> 00:03:05,965 Sorry. 56 00:03:06,090 --> 00:03:08,350 We have a rather strict confidentiality protocol, 57 00:03:08,475 --> 00:03:10,149 so we're a little wary of the press. 58 00:03:10,274 --> 00:03:12,225 It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Simcoe. 59 00:03:12,350 --> 00:03:14,690 Dr. Myhill's been telling me all about the project. 60 00:03:14,815 --> 00:03:16,153 Your crowning glory. 61 00:03:16,278 --> 00:03:17,978 It's been a team effort. 62 00:03:18,719 --> 00:03:20,825 Gordon, the preliminary firings have started. 63 00:03:22,082 --> 00:03:23,158 The big moment. 64 00:03:27,290 --> 00:03:28,078 Yes? 65 00:03:30,302 --> 00:03:31,328 They're ready. 66 00:03:35,249 --> 00:03:39,117 - Activation commencing in 30 seconds. - Initiate. Here goes nothing. 67 00:03:40,818 --> 00:03:42,018 Or everything. 68 00:03:44,784 --> 00:03:46,676 Activation commencing 69 00:03:47,460 --> 00:03:49,149 in 20 seconds. 70 00:03:54,947 --> 00:03:58,350 Activation commencing in 10 seconds... 71 00:05:27,986 --> 00:05:31,493 The visions people had are really only just possible futures. 72 00:05:31,618 --> 00:05:34,125 The universe operates within certain parameters, 73 00:05:34,250 --> 00:05:36,166 but there is some flexibility. 74 00:05:36,291 --> 00:05:38,406 With one week till the 29th, Dr. Simcoe, 75 00:05:38,531 --> 00:05:40,840 we are all still wondering what to expect. 76 00:05:41,008 --> 00:05:43,485 It's a well-known precept in quantum physics 77 00:05:43,610 --> 00:05:45,845 that observations shape reality. 78 00:05:46,013 --> 00:05:48,413 You're saying that seeing our futures 79 00:05:48,733 --> 00:05:50,883 may, in fact, change our futures. 80 00:05:51,242 --> 00:05:52,827 That's the theory, yes. 81 00:05:52,952 --> 00:05:55,620 But the future does have a way of fighting back. 82 00:05:56,235 --> 00:05:57,663 What do you mean by that? 83 00:05:58,372 --> 00:06:00,943 Small things may change, but the forces of the universe 84 00:06:01,111 --> 00:06:03,769 may be pushing us towards the futures we have seen. 85 00:06:03,894 --> 00:06:05,075 That's interesting. 86 00:06:05,284 --> 00:06:08,868 And what about the people who learned they were meant to die before the 29th 87 00:06:09,464 --> 00:06:11,495 but lived past the fatal event? 88 00:06:11,663 --> 00:06:15,374 Those people are the statistical anomalies at the edge of the curve. 89 00:06:15,542 --> 00:06:17,052 Should you still be worried? 90 00:06:17,177 --> 00:06:20,046 Because it sounds like you're saying the universe may course-correct, 91 00:06:20,454 --> 00:06:22,798 that they might not have escaped their fates after all. 92 00:06:23,183 --> 00:06:25,005 Yes, that's possible. 93 00:06:25,130 --> 00:06:27,715 So maybe a better word for "course-correction" 94 00:06:27,840 --> 00:06:28,990 is "destiny"? 95 00:06:29,115 --> 00:06:32,516 I'm just a scientist, I'm not really qualified to answer that question. 96 00:06:32,684 --> 00:06:34,518 I'd like to welcome tonight's 97 00:06:34,686 --> 00:06:36,679 next guest, Celia Quinones. 98 00:06:36,804 --> 00:06:39,899 Ms. Quinones is the young woman whose future was changed 99 00:06:40,067 --> 00:06:42,193 by the suicide of FBI Agent Al Gough, 100 00:06:42,640 --> 00:06:45,655 one of Dr. Simcoe's "statistical anomalies." 101 00:06:45,823 --> 00:06:48,155 Ms. Quinones, take us through your experience. 102 00:06:48,410 --> 00:06:52,408 First, I would like to say again to the family of Agent Gough 103 00:06:52,604 --> 00:06:56,603 how grateful my family and I are for his actions. 104 00:06:58,486 --> 00:07:01,223 In the first weeks after the blackout, 105 00:07:01,348 --> 00:07:05,341 I heard that not having a vision meant that I would be dead on April 29. 106 00:07:05,710 --> 00:07:07,495 That must've been terrifying for you. 107 00:07:07,620 --> 00:07:09,387 When I discovered on the mosaic Web site 108 00:07:09,555 --> 00:07:11,226 that I would be hit by a car, 109 00:07:11,351 --> 00:07:12,807 I lived in constant terror 110 00:07:12,975 --> 00:07:15,309 - that I might die at any moment. - But you didn't. 111 00:07:15,477 --> 00:07:18,938 I'm sure a lot of people have questions, so let's open up the phone lines. 112 00:07:19,106 --> 00:07:21,159 Muncie, Indiana, you're on the air. 113 00:07:21,284 --> 00:07:22,967 This question's for Dr. Simcoe. 114 00:07:23,092 --> 00:07:26,387 Is it possible the blackout caused permanent brain damage to anyone? 115 00:07:27,618 --> 00:07:29,414 There's no reason to believe so. 116 00:07:30,117 --> 00:07:33,145 People's lives have been ruined. What if this happens again? 117 00:07:33,270 --> 00:07:35,579 It is critical that people remain calm. 118 00:07:35,747 --> 00:07:37,742 And I must repeat that... 119 00:07:37,867 --> 00:07:41,544 no one's brain was damaged in any way by the blackout itself. 120 00:07:41,929 --> 00:07:43,462 And let me reassure you 121 00:07:43,630 --> 00:07:45,268 it is impossible... 122 00:07:45,393 --> 00:07:47,258 that there could be another blackout. 123 00:07:47,821 --> 00:07:49,385 I almost believe him myself. 124 00:07:49,673 --> 00:07:52,722 Tell me again why we're not telling people there's another blackout coming? 125 00:07:52,890 --> 00:07:56,225 We don't know when it's gonna happen. We tell people but don't say when? 126 00:07:56,393 --> 00:07:58,686 The world will turn into an armed camp. 127 00:07:58,854 --> 00:07:59,889 So, Celia, 128 00:08:00,014 --> 00:08:02,409 you're confident that your future has changed? 129 00:08:04,229 --> 00:08:05,479 I'm still here. 130 00:08:06,343 --> 00:08:08,802 The universe seems to have a different plan for me. 131 00:08:08,927 --> 00:08:12,627 Thank you for joining us today. Any last words, Dr. Simcoe? 132 00:08:14,955 --> 00:08:16,504 Come the 29th, 133 00:08:17,823 --> 00:08:20,026 I believe that we will end up 134 00:08:20,639 --> 00:08:22,335 where we're supposed to be. 135 00:08:22,646 --> 00:08:23,920 "Supposed to be"? 136 00:08:24,088 --> 00:08:25,963 That doesn't mean we can't decide our fate. 137 00:08:26,131 --> 00:08:28,925 After the break, we'll be talking to ***... 138 00:08:29,093 --> 00:08:31,844 author of the award-winning book "Teens and truth." 139 00:08:32,012 --> 00:08:34,847 She's going to help us figure how to talk about... 140 00:08:35,015 --> 00:08:36,057 Stop! Stop! 141 00:08:36,399 --> 00:08:37,749 That's my sister! 142 00:08:43,397 --> 00:08:44,774 Stop there! 143 00:08:44,942 --> 00:08:47,234 Stop, Simon! Don't come any closer or they'll kill me! 144 00:08:47,402 --> 00:08:49,612 - Who? - They're watching. They'll shoot me. 145 00:08:49,780 --> 00:08:50,598 What? 146 00:08:50,723 --> 00:08:51,773 What? Who? 147 00:08:52,282 --> 00:08:54,909 - What do they want? - They said they want you and the ring. 148 00:08:55,034 --> 00:08:57,085 They got your message, and they're sending one back. 149 00:08:58,275 --> 00:08:59,997 You have 12 hours, or they'll kill me. 150 00:09:01,291 --> 00:09:02,491 Please, Simon. 151 00:09:02,915 --> 00:09:06,045 Give them what they want. They were very specific. 152 00:09:06,213 --> 00:09:09,291 You only have 12 hours to give them the ring or they will kill me. 153 00:09:09,934 --> 00:09:11,884 Get in the car. Just go. 154 00:09:12,052 --> 00:09:14,553 - Annabelle, I'm not leaving you here. - Get in the car. 155 00:09:15,290 --> 00:09:16,806 Just go! Please, just go! 156 00:09:30,647 --> 00:09:32,242 Let's go. Now. 157 00:09:37,119 --> 00:09:38,741 -= Blackout Team =- 158 00:09:39,201 --> 00:09:41,869 Saison 1 - Épisode 19 -= Course Correction =- 159 00:09:57,598 --> 00:09:58,598 Zampieron? 160 00:09:59,703 --> 00:10:01,507 Tech wizard extraordinaire? 161 00:10:03,142 --> 00:10:04,777 I'll take that as a "yes". 162 00:10:09,849 --> 00:10:11,913 - License plate? - You are good. 163 00:10:12,540 --> 00:10:14,780 What I'd like to know is whose car that belongs to. 164 00:10:14,905 --> 00:10:16,790 Yeah, I can definitely do this. 165 00:10:16,915 --> 00:10:18,664 Simple. Just gotta run it by the head man. 166 00:10:18,789 --> 00:10:20,828 That's the part of the process I'd like you to omit. 167 00:10:22,173 --> 00:10:23,239 No can do. 168 00:10:23,793 --> 00:10:25,166 Name your price. 169 00:10:28,189 --> 00:10:28,961 Anything? 170 00:10:37,922 --> 00:10:39,847 How do you always know when I'm here? 171 00:10:41,035 --> 00:10:44,644 Stalking. Internet. Paid informants. You know, the usual. 172 00:10:48,518 --> 00:10:49,899 I brought you a book. 173 00:10:50,568 --> 00:10:53,402 It's one of my favorites, and it helped me a lot with my mom. 174 00:11:00,810 --> 00:11:01,846 I wish... 175 00:11:02,468 --> 00:11:04,531 I wish you'd tell me when you're getting chemo. 176 00:11:07,411 --> 00:11:10,002 I don't want you to feel obligated to come. 177 00:11:11,457 --> 00:11:13,097 It's not an obligation. 178 00:11:33,705 --> 00:11:35,069 LAPD called. 179 00:11:35,982 --> 00:11:38,065 Someone claiming to be MI6 180 00:11:38,190 --> 00:11:40,229 used my name to get access to a crime scene. 181 00:11:40,354 --> 00:11:41,492 Hello, Demetri. 182 00:11:41,800 --> 00:11:43,995 - You're looking well. - You too, Fiona. 183 00:11:45,574 --> 00:11:47,748 I'm guessing you didn't fly all the way in from London 184 00:11:47,916 --> 00:11:49,273 just 'cause you missed me. 185 00:11:50,375 --> 00:11:53,879 Andrew Weeks was supposed to die on march the 2nd from a drug allergy, 186 00:11:54,047 --> 00:11:55,688 but he survived the date. 187 00:11:55,813 --> 00:11:57,575 He made a big deal out of it too, huh? 188 00:11:57,700 --> 00:12:00,928 His wife heard him fall, came running out and found him dead. 189 00:12:01,590 --> 00:12:03,472 No sign of anyone coming in or out the house. 190 00:12:04,024 --> 00:12:06,851 If I'm living on borrowed time, I might avoid a room full of guns. 191 00:12:07,019 --> 00:12:08,519 Except he wasn't shot. 192 00:12:09,050 --> 00:12:10,876 He was bleeding from the mouth and nose, 193 00:12:11,001 --> 00:12:13,274 so forensics field-tested his coffee. 194 00:12:13,676 --> 00:12:15,985 - It showed positive for warfarin. - Rat poison? 195 00:12:16,904 --> 00:12:18,554 That explains the bleeding. 196 00:12:20,001 --> 00:12:21,156 I don't get it. 197 00:12:21,569 --> 00:12:23,470 You got a room full of guns, 198 00:12:23,595 --> 00:12:25,344 and you poison a guy. Why? 199 00:12:25,469 --> 00:12:29,040 Weeks was supposed to die from a drug allergy, not a gunshot wound. 200 00:12:29,208 --> 00:12:31,137 The killer was trying to get as close as possible 201 00:12:31,262 --> 00:12:32,777 to the original cause of death. 202 00:12:33,335 --> 00:12:34,760 That was in his papers. 203 00:12:34,885 --> 00:12:36,812 These are directions to a blue hand gathering. 204 00:12:36,937 --> 00:12:38,703 That's why I'm here. Four blue handers 205 00:12:38,828 --> 00:12:41,010 dead in the L.A. area in the last three weeks. 206 00:12:41,178 --> 00:12:43,561 Each knew exactly how and when they were supposed to die 207 00:12:43,686 --> 00:12:45,299 but lived past their death date. 208 00:12:45,424 --> 00:12:47,878 I was in Anaheim investigating when I got word of this one. 209 00:12:48,003 --> 00:12:50,227 You really think someone's trying to knock off survivors? 210 00:12:50,981 --> 00:12:52,229 It's just a hunch. 211 00:12:55,751 --> 00:12:57,429 What was I supposed to say? 212 00:12:57,955 --> 00:12:59,921 "Yes, there's gonna be another blackout. 213 00:13:00,046 --> 00:13:02,088 Sorry, we just can't tell you when." 214 00:13:02,213 --> 00:13:04,025 So you said what you had to. 215 00:13:04,150 --> 00:13:06,675 I mean, people are terrified. You gave 'em hope. 216 00:13:06,800 --> 00:13:08,702 No, what I gave them was a lie. 217 00:13:10,763 --> 00:13:14,293 What would give people hope is if Simon and I could crack this QED technology. 218 00:13:14,461 --> 00:13:17,129 Then at least people wouldn't black out in the first place. 219 00:13:17,895 --> 00:13:20,275 What about that caller who asked about brain damage? 220 00:13:20,400 --> 00:13:22,835 I mean, I've never even considered that. 221 00:13:22,960 --> 00:13:25,218 No. If the blackout could cause brain damage, 222 00:13:25,343 --> 00:13:27,517 we would've picked up on it a long time ago. 223 00:13:28,783 --> 00:13:30,608 I know how much this is weighing on you. 224 00:13:30,733 --> 00:13:32,988 I wish there was something I could do to help. 225 00:13:38,427 --> 00:13:39,635 You already are. 226 00:13:51,039 --> 00:13:52,373 You wanted to see me? 227 00:13:53,893 --> 00:13:56,196 You may think that promising a junior analyst 228 00:13:56,321 --> 00:13:58,296 a weekend at the bunny ranch will get him 229 00:13:58,464 --> 00:14:00,172 to jeopardize his job, but it won't. 230 00:14:00,965 --> 00:14:03,301 My sister ran away from home 231 00:14:03,469 --> 00:14:04,594 after the blackout 232 00:14:05,562 --> 00:14:06,809 I saw her this morning. 233 00:14:06,934 --> 00:14:10,359 She was in a white van with that license plate. 234 00:14:10,484 --> 00:14:12,852 So you just figured you'd have one of my agents help you out? 235 00:14:13,168 --> 00:14:14,812 I have to find her. 236 00:14:16,558 --> 00:14:17,636 We ran the plate. 237 00:14:17,761 --> 00:14:20,610 Van was stolen two days ago in San Francisco. 238 00:14:21,305 --> 00:14:22,820 Traffic cam... 239 00:14:22,988 --> 00:14:24,148 picked this up. 240 00:14:26,762 --> 00:14:29,619 Now that's a nice story, Simon, but how about the truth? 241 00:14:30,073 --> 00:14:32,226 You wanna tell me what the hell's going on? 242 00:14:35,565 --> 00:14:37,919 I was trying to have her come with me. 243 00:14:38,609 --> 00:14:42,214 The people she's with, they have some sort of hold over her. 244 00:14:42,382 --> 00:14:44,634 You're lying. She didn't run away. 245 00:14:44,802 --> 00:14:45,885 She was kidnapped. 246 00:14:46,053 --> 00:14:48,429 Look at her body language. She's terrified. 247 00:14:50,488 --> 00:14:52,642 - How long have you known? - What are you talking about? 248 00:14:52,810 --> 00:14:54,852 Don't play games with me. This is your sister. 249 00:14:55,020 --> 00:14:56,687 Exactly. My sister. 250 00:14:57,173 --> 00:14:59,366 That's why I'll do anything to find her. 251 00:15:01,112 --> 00:15:02,648 That's what I'm afraid of. 252 00:15:02,773 --> 00:15:05,939 Someone knows you feel this way, they'll use it against you as leverage. 253 00:15:06,064 --> 00:15:08,699 And considering what you know, I'd say they could get a lot. 254 00:15:08,867 --> 00:15:10,701 Are you suggesting I've been compromised? 255 00:15:10,869 --> 00:15:13,913 I don't know what you've been, but I do know one thing: you've been lying. 256 00:15:16,250 --> 00:15:19,001 And now you've put the entire mosaic investigation in jeopardy. 257 00:15:38,344 --> 00:15:41,065 What do you think? Something in the ring's structure 258 00:15:41,233 --> 00:15:43,150 has to be maintaining superposition. 259 00:15:43,318 --> 00:15:45,656 It's keeping people awake, but how? 260 00:15:48,811 --> 00:15:49,949 You're not listening. 261 00:15:50,414 --> 00:15:52,690 "Maintaining superposition" was what you said, 262 00:15:52,815 --> 00:15:53,911 and I have no idea. 263 00:15:54,079 --> 00:15:56,289 Do you want to focus a little? 264 00:15:56,457 --> 00:15:59,309 We've done enough damage. Maybe we can put something right. 265 00:15:59,434 --> 00:16:02,174 Look, just because you feel guilty about lying on the news 266 00:16:02,299 --> 00:16:05,006 and want to save the world doesn't mean that we can actually make it happen. 267 00:16:05,174 --> 00:16:07,800 Yes, we can, and it's not about feeling guilty. 268 00:16:07,968 --> 00:16:09,677 No, it's about preventing more deaths. 269 00:16:09,845 --> 00:16:12,602 It's all Lloyd Simcoe's fault, and now he can save the day. 270 00:16:12,727 --> 00:16:14,855 It's a little messianic, don't you think? 271 00:16:15,510 --> 00:16:17,216 What are you talking about? 272 00:16:17,819 --> 00:16:19,103 Millions of deaths. 273 00:16:19,702 --> 00:16:21,705 It's an overwhelming concept. 274 00:16:21,830 --> 00:16:24,025 Numbers like that, you lose track of individuals. 275 00:16:24,193 --> 00:16:25,526 They fall through the cracks. 276 00:16:25,992 --> 00:16:28,529 - A single person doesn't even matter. - Now you're losing me. 277 00:16:31,745 --> 00:16:32,533 My sister. 278 00:16:32,701 --> 00:16:34,577 Annabelle? So what are you talking about? 279 00:16:34,702 --> 00:16:35,818 She's been kidnapped. 280 00:16:37,126 --> 00:16:39,665 - When? - A few days after the blackout. 281 00:16:40,120 --> 00:16:41,751 Why would anyone kidnap your sister? 282 00:16:43,029 --> 00:16:44,959 - I have no idea. - What do the police say? 283 00:16:45,084 --> 00:16:47,632 The FBI are on it. There's nothing more I can do. 284 00:16:47,800 --> 00:16:49,694 Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped. 285 00:16:49,819 --> 00:16:51,177 Oh, yeah? How? 286 00:16:52,354 --> 00:16:55,002 I don't know, but... now I just feel useless. 287 00:16:55,127 --> 00:16:56,515 It's not about you. 288 00:16:57,558 --> 00:17:00,619 I had to deal with the situation as best I could for Annabelle. 289 00:17:00,744 --> 00:17:02,797 Now I'm sorry I didn't keep you in the loop. 290 00:17:03,306 --> 00:17:04,593 I've been kinda busy. 291 00:17:10,574 --> 00:17:12,740 Why would he hide the fact that his sister was kidnapped? 292 00:17:12,908 --> 00:17:14,283 The polygraph's inconclusive. 293 00:17:14,451 --> 00:17:16,479 You really think he's compromised? 294 00:17:17,135 --> 00:17:19,043 There's nothing concrete, but... 295 00:17:19,748 --> 00:17:21,864 I don't like this situation any more than you do, 296 00:17:21,989 --> 00:17:23,125 but we need Simon. 297 00:17:23,293 --> 00:17:24,814 We'll look for his sister. 298 00:17:24,939 --> 00:17:27,545 Find her, and find out what they want from him. 299 00:17:31,086 --> 00:17:33,491 I never thought we'd be talking to this guy again. 300 00:17:34,304 --> 00:17:36,660 Everyone, next week's reading 301 00:17:37,600 --> 00:17:38,724 Schopenhauer. 302 00:17:44,988 --> 00:17:46,023 Mr. Slingerland? 303 00:17:47,954 --> 00:17:48,957 Agent Noh. 304 00:17:50,158 --> 00:17:51,974 I'm so glad to see you again. 305 00:17:52,099 --> 00:17:53,739 This is inspector Banks. 306 00:17:54,805 --> 00:17:56,951 - I remember you, too. - Mr. Slingerland. 307 00:17:57,395 --> 00:17:58,395 What's going on? 308 00:17:58,520 --> 00:18:01,331 Do you recognize this man? 309 00:18:03,333 --> 00:18:06,127 That's Andrew. Andy Weeks. 310 00:18:06,295 --> 00:18:09,005 I remember seeing him at the blue hand gatherings. 311 00:18:09,173 --> 00:18:11,799 That was a while ago. I'm not really into that anymore. 312 00:18:11,967 --> 00:18:13,759 - Why do you ask? - He's dead. 313 00:18:16,256 --> 00:18:17,013 How? 314 00:18:17,181 --> 00:18:18,097 Murdered. 315 00:18:25,124 --> 00:18:26,081 Poor Andy. 316 00:18:30,546 --> 00:18:32,295 Guess he thought he was in the clear. 317 00:18:33,155 --> 00:18:35,865 But I suppose the universe has to, balance itself. 318 00:18:36,308 --> 00:18:37,199 Excuse me? 319 00:18:38,030 --> 00:18:39,887 Life is energy, you see. 320 00:18:40,012 --> 00:18:41,746 As each new life begins, another ends. 321 00:18:41,871 --> 00:18:44,373 And if you mess with that balance, the universe pushes back. 322 00:18:44,541 --> 00:18:46,418 Andy was a good guy. I'm sorry. 323 00:18:46,543 --> 00:18:49,466 We need you to put together a list of the blue handers who knew Mr. Weeks. 324 00:18:49,591 --> 00:18:51,756 - Can you do that for us? - Be happy to. 325 00:18:51,924 --> 00:18:53,545 And you might want to be careful. 326 00:18:53,670 --> 00:18:57,261 We think someone's killing the people that lived past their death dates 327 00:18:57,429 --> 00:18:58,387 people like you. 328 00:18:58,927 --> 00:19:02,058 So you don't want me to go on television and announce it to the world? 329 00:19:02,226 --> 00:19:04,255 Just watch you back, is what we're saying. 330 00:19:04,380 --> 00:19:05,937 I will, agent Noh. 331 00:19:08,140 --> 00:19:09,535 Gabriel's blood work came back. 332 00:19:09,660 --> 00:19:12,091 So besides his feet, everything seems okay. 333 00:19:12,820 --> 00:19:15,485 The left foot looks good. His right still looks pretty bad. 334 00:19:15,610 --> 00:19:17,563 Okay, well, let's finish up the antibiotics, 335 00:19:17,688 --> 00:19:19,681 and we'll reevaluate tomorrow. 336 00:19:20,077 --> 00:19:22,016 Orderlies to admitting. 337 00:19:23,789 --> 00:19:25,115 Where's Charlie? 338 00:19:25,650 --> 00:19:26,859 Hey, you! 339 00:19:26,984 --> 00:19:28,382 Charlie's at school. 340 00:19:28,507 --> 00:19:29,957 What are you doing here? 341 00:19:30,135 --> 00:19:32,797 Occupational therapy, which I completely forgot about. 342 00:19:33,975 --> 00:19:35,466 Dylan was hoping to see you, 343 00:19:36,020 --> 00:19:36,919 and... 344 00:19:37,691 --> 00:19:38,719 so was I. 345 00:19:47,861 --> 00:19:48,801 I knew it. 346 00:19:48,926 --> 00:19:50,773 I saw it would happen. 347 00:19:50,941 --> 00:19:52,149 - I knew it. - Pardon? 348 00:19:52,317 --> 00:19:54,610 You're supposed to be with Olivia. Not the an other one. 349 00:19:54,778 --> 00:19:56,843 Gabriel, let's go. Come on. Back to bed. 350 00:19:56,968 --> 00:19:58,698 - My shoes. - Your shoes didn't fit. 351 00:19:58,866 --> 00:20:00,800 - Your feet were bleeding. - I liked those shoes. 352 00:20:00,925 --> 00:20:03,225 We'll get you some more shoes. We will. Let's go. 353 00:20:03,350 --> 00:20:05,704 Lloyd and Olivia sitting in a tree 354 00:20:06,070 --> 00:20:07,331 I'll explain later. 355 00:20:07,499 --> 00:20:08,701 - Let's go? - Okay. 356 00:20:08,826 --> 00:20:09,625 Let's go. 357 00:20:09,793 --> 00:20:12,360 Inside. Gabe, we're gonna do this. Let's go. 358 00:20:12,693 --> 00:20:13,610 So good. 359 00:20:13,895 --> 00:20:15,961 So good that you're together with Lloyd now. 360 00:20:16,086 --> 00:20:18,365 - No, we're not together. - You are now. It's so good. 361 00:20:18,490 --> 00:20:20,892 You know what? We're not, we're not together, Gabe. We're just... 362 00:20:21,017 --> 00:20:22,605 That's complicated. We're... 363 00:20:22,730 --> 00:20:24,770 You're the best thing since sliced bread. Yes? 364 00:20:25,437 --> 00:20:28,386 - The best thing since sliced bread. - In you go. 365 00:20:29,611 --> 00:20:30,730 Can I come in? 366 00:20:32,057 --> 00:20:34,108 Brought lunch. Hi, Gabriel. 367 00:20:34,276 --> 00:20:35,755 - Where's the beef? - Right here. 368 00:20:35,880 --> 00:20:36,805 Go ahead. 369 00:20:42,435 --> 00:20:43,718 So how's he doing? 370 00:20:44,507 --> 00:20:46,537 - He's better. - Good. 371 00:20:46,837 --> 00:20:49,707 We got a lot of questions, I'm gonna have to bring him into the FBI. 372 00:20:51,025 --> 00:20:53,401 He hasn't finished his IV antibiotics. 373 00:20:53,526 --> 00:20:55,103 He needs a brain scan. 374 00:20:55,326 --> 00:20:57,120 He's not going anywhere for a few days. 375 00:20:58,593 --> 00:21:01,422 Would it be all right if I just ask him a few questions here, then? 376 00:21:02,897 --> 00:21:03,684 Sure. 377 00:21:08,959 --> 00:21:11,520 Can I ask you a question? I found this in your things. 378 00:21:11,950 --> 00:21:13,816 You wanna tell me what this is? 379 00:21:17,040 --> 00:21:19,061 My book. It's all there. 380 00:21:20,404 --> 00:21:22,114 But what is this a picture of? 381 00:21:22,705 --> 00:21:24,407 Gabriel, this is important. 382 00:21:24,798 --> 00:21:25,701 I saw it. 383 00:21:26,829 --> 00:21:27,787 I was there, 384 00:21:28,275 --> 00:21:29,246 on a trip. 385 00:21:29,540 --> 00:21:30,376 I saw it. 386 00:21:38,520 --> 00:21:39,617 A flash-forward. 387 00:21:42,693 --> 00:21:44,595 - I don't like pickles! - Okay, it's okay. 388 00:21:46,369 --> 00:21:49,291 I don't like lettuce! I hate onions! I... 389 00:21:50,790 --> 00:21:52,087 I like tomatoes. 390 00:21:59,699 --> 00:22:00,832 Now where are we? 391 00:22:00,957 --> 00:22:03,489 Starting from where we first pick up the van Campos' sister was in, 392 00:22:04,103 --> 00:22:05,992 6th street bridge. Then we headed South. 393 00:22:06,160 --> 00:22:08,679 We picked them up here, and then here, 394 00:22:08,935 --> 00:22:10,663 they head into this weird zone downtown. 395 00:22:10,831 --> 00:22:13,052 Eight blocks wide. Coverage there is sketchy, we lost them. 396 00:22:13,177 --> 00:22:15,459 - You can't get me any more than that? - I'm not a magician. 397 00:22:16,748 --> 00:22:19,505 Any way we can pick up the van coming out of that zone? 398 00:22:20,138 --> 00:22:22,616 There are over a hundred exits. It'd take at least a day and a half 399 00:22:22,741 --> 00:22:24,802 - to go through. - It's only eight blocks. 400 00:22:24,970 --> 00:22:27,597 We can do a sweep in less time than whiz kid here 401 00:22:30,685 --> 00:22:33,048 - You found something. - Just following up on a tip. 402 00:22:33,173 --> 00:22:34,514 - I'm coming with you. - No. 403 00:22:34,639 --> 00:22:36,314 - Yes, I am. - No, you're not! 404 00:22:36,824 --> 00:22:37,990 Listen to me, Simon. 405 00:22:38,115 --> 00:22:39,358 You're here for one reason 406 00:22:39,526 --> 00:22:41,770 and one reason only... to work on the QED. 407 00:22:42,022 --> 00:22:44,986 Your volunteering here is starting to feel a little convenient. 408 00:22:45,866 --> 00:22:47,712 I don't trust you, Simon. Not for a minute. 409 00:22:47,837 --> 00:22:49,716 - That's your prerogative. - You're damn right, 410 00:22:49,841 --> 00:22:52,179 and that's not gonna work out too well for you. 411 00:22:53,726 --> 00:22:55,909 Right now I'm gonna go get your sister back. 412 00:22:56,034 --> 00:22:59,033 And after I do, you and I are gonna have a little sit-down. 413 00:22:59,741 --> 00:23:00,950 No more lying. 414 00:23:31,829 --> 00:23:34,622 They want you and the ring. They got your message, they're sending one back. 415 00:23:35,208 --> 00:23:36,874 You have 12 hours, or they'll kill me. 416 00:23:38,001 --> 00:23:40,503 Please, Simon. Give them what they want. 417 00:24:04,877 --> 00:24:05,987 Thanks for coming by. 418 00:24:07,355 --> 00:24:09,598 I wanted to go over your latest serologies with you. 419 00:24:09,723 --> 00:24:13,327 Your tumor markers are undetectable. Lymphocytes are back to normal. 420 00:24:14,835 --> 00:24:15,595 Wait. 421 00:24:16,302 --> 00:24:19,405 - Does that mean that I'm... - Experimentation seems to be working. 422 00:24:19,781 --> 00:24:22,169 Your cancer is officially in remission. 423 00:24:23,649 --> 00:24:24,371 What? 424 00:24:26,721 --> 00:24:28,338 We've been optimistic for a few weeks. 425 00:24:28,463 --> 00:24:29,969 I didn't want to get your hopes up. 426 00:24:30,137 --> 00:24:32,805 I've had two other oncologists check those results, 427 00:24:33,266 --> 00:24:34,538 and it's working. 428 00:24:34,663 --> 00:24:35,982 That's incredible. 429 00:24:38,820 --> 00:24:40,855 What are you waiting for? Go on. Get out of here. 430 00:24:41,670 --> 00:24:42,773 The future awaits. 431 00:24:52,704 --> 00:24:53,886 You wanted to see me? 432 00:24:55,118 --> 00:24:56,958 We have a shift down at immigration tonight 433 00:24:57,083 --> 00:24:59,715 giving flu shots to detainees. Can you help out? 434 00:24:59,840 --> 00:25:00,785 Sure. Happy to. 435 00:25:00,910 --> 00:25:04,357 Great. Take a look through these files see what you're getting yourself into. 436 00:25:04,482 --> 00:25:07,275 Don't worry. It's all basic. Nothing you can't handle. 437 00:25:24,842 --> 00:25:26,315 Have you been working all day? 438 00:25:26,440 --> 00:25:27,944 Since 5 o'clock in the morning. 439 00:25:28,833 --> 00:25:30,029 Do you know this man? 440 00:25:30,557 --> 00:25:32,031 Someone tampered with his coffee. 441 00:25:34,510 --> 00:25:36,869 - You're sure? - He's a regular. He's here every day. 442 00:25:37,037 --> 00:25:38,913 - So am I. - When's the last time you saw him? 443 00:25:39,816 --> 00:25:42,959 Yesterday. He was here with some guy, chatting away like they were old pals. 444 00:25:43,240 --> 00:25:45,641 Made a big deal about surviving something, 445 00:25:45,766 --> 00:25:47,255 his whole life to look forward to. 446 00:25:47,537 --> 00:25:48,965 What'd his friend look like? 447 00:25:49,133 --> 00:25:50,842 I don't know. Tall, kinda geeky-looking, 448 00:25:51,040 --> 00:25:52,852 wearing this big, ugly horseshoe ring. 449 00:25:59,393 --> 00:26:01,519 Life is energy, you see. As each new life begins, 450 00:26:01,687 --> 00:26:03,980 another ends. If you mess with that balance, the universe... 451 00:26:04,456 --> 00:26:05,898 - You're sure? - Yeah, I am. 452 00:26:06,215 --> 00:26:07,262 Pushes back. 453 00:26:09,507 --> 00:26:10,486 "You can do 454 00:26:10,654 --> 00:26:11,784 "what you will, 455 00:26:11,909 --> 00:26:14,220 "but at any given moment of your life, 456 00:26:14,406 --> 00:26:17,371 "you can will only one definite thing. 457 00:26:17,910 --> 00:26:19,328 "Nothing other than that thing." 458 00:26:20,229 --> 00:26:21,330 What does that means? 459 00:26:22,910 --> 00:26:24,667 That free will is a lie? 460 00:26:30,841 --> 00:26:31,966 Exactly. 461 00:26:39,426 --> 00:26:40,641 Where's Mr. Slingerland? 462 00:26:41,339 --> 00:26:43,603 I don't know. He was here, and then he just left. 463 00:26:44,080 --> 00:26:45,574 Are you Agent Noh? 464 00:26:47,080 --> 00:26:48,941 He wanted me to tell you something. 465 00:26:49,126 --> 00:26:49,859 What? 466 00:26:50,094 --> 00:26:52,005 The universe always pushes back. 467 00:26:53,822 --> 00:26:55,268 You might want to be careful. 468 00:26:55,741 --> 00:26:58,284 Someone's killing the people that lived past their death dates. 469 00:26:59,140 --> 00:27:02,163 So you don't want me to go on television and announce it to the world? 470 00:27:02,331 --> 00:27:03,289 I'm still here. 471 00:27:03,674 --> 00:27:05,917 The universe seems to have a different plan for me. 472 00:27:08,003 --> 00:27:09,474 He's trying to course-correct. 473 00:27:09,599 --> 00:27:11,172 I know who he's going after next. 474 00:27:23,898 --> 00:27:25,478 Welcome to your future. 475 00:27:35,684 --> 00:27:37,198 Run! Celia, run! 476 00:27:38,617 --> 00:27:39,492 Now! Celia! 477 00:27:45,841 --> 00:27:47,250 He's heading South on grand! 478 00:27:50,666 --> 00:27:51,796 Freeze! FBI! 479 00:28:00,235 --> 00:28:02,445 She just ran in front of me! I couldn't stop! 480 00:28:03,090 --> 00:28:04,789 She's still alive. 481 00:28:05,759 --> 00:28:07,812 EMTs to grand and 6th priority 3! 482 00:28:07,980 --> 00:28:08,854 Code 1! Move! 483 00:28:09,427 --> 00:28:10,648 She was just there. 484 00:28:10,967 --> 00:28:12,839 She's all right. Stay with her! 485 00:28:22,771 --> 00:28:23,820 She's not dead. 486 00:28:23,988 --> 00:28:25,153 She's alive. 487 00:28:25,321 --> 00:28:26,205 You failed. 488 00:28:26,330 --> 00:28:28,207 Not yet. Anyway... 489 00:28:30,762 --> 00:28:31,860 It's not me. 490 00:28:32,704 --> 00:28:33,754 It's the universe, 491 00:28:35,534 --> 00:28:36,674 which never fails. 492 00:28:41,471 --> 00:28:42,600 It's funny. 493 00:28:43,905 --> 00:28:45,958 I was supposed to have an aneurysm, 494 00:28:46,831 --> 00:28:47,977 you killed me instead. 495 00:28:49,528 --> 00:28:50,998 Gets done either way. 496 00:28:53,498 --> 00:28:54,915 See you soon... 497 00:28:55,962 --> 00:28:56,861 sport. 498 00:29:27,706 --> 00:29:31,145 - Simon. - Here to make up for my bad behavior. 499 00:29:32,256 --> 00:29:35,225 Don't worry about it. You've been under a lot of stress lately. 500 00:29:35,518 --> 00:29:37,237 I just wanted to say thanks. 501 00:29:38,389 --> 00:29:39,320 For what? 502 00:29:39,488 --> 00:29:42,823 Cambridge, the Brewschlagger fellowship, for getting me into NLAP. 503 00:29:43,702 --> 00:29:46,278 I did it for selfish reasons. You make me look good. 504 00:29:46,403 --> 00:29:47,453 Gracious as well. 505 00:29:48,102 --> 00:29:49,954 You helped me out and you know it. 506 00:29:50,282 --> 00:29:51,934 I wouldn't be anywhere without you. 507 00:29:52,558 --> 00:29:53,668 What's going on? 508 00:29:56,059 --> 00:29:58,673 I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Annabelle. Truly, I am. 509 00:29:58,841 --> 00:30:02,845 I should've. It's been eating away at me, and I've been pretending I was fine. 510 00:30:03,266 --> 00:30:04,951 I should have said something. 511 00:30:05,713 --> 00:30:07,265 I'm sorry I couldn't help. 512 00:30:07,799 --> 00:30:10,207 - I would have, you know. - I know you would. 513 00:30:10,644 --> 00:30:11,936 You're my only friend. 514 00:30:14,631 --> 00:30:16,822 You are clearly in need of a drink. Come on. 515 00:30:17,192 --> 00:30:18,885 You're not wrong, but I... 516 00:30:19,319 --> 00:30:20,569 I have to be somewhere. 517 00:30:21,944 --> 00:30:23,315 I'll see you, Lloyd. 518 00:30:38,982 --> 00:30:40,904 I've been looking all over for you. 519 00:30:44,572 --> 00:30:45,943 What's the matter? 520 00:30:51,041 --> 00:30:53,584 - I have something I have to tell you. - Me too. 521 00:31:01,653 --> 00:31:03,821 - Then. - You're never gonna believe this. 522 00:31:05,491 --> 00:31:07,074 My cancer is in remission. 523 00:31:08,281 --> 00:31:10,036 - I know! - My God! That's amazing! 524 00:31:10,472 --> 00:31:12,277 I'm still completely in shock, 525 00:31:12,851 --> 00:31:16,834 and it got me thinking about my future, and I don't want to waste any more time. 526 00:31:18,874 --> 00:31:19,987 Are you sure? 527 00:31:20,421 --> 00:31:22,381 - What we saw is. - No, forget what we saw. 528 00:31:22,928 --> 00:31:24,382 We're here, now. 529 00:31:26,163 --> 00:31:27,470 This is all that matters. 530 00:31:37,942 --> 00:31:39,653 What happened to Celia... 531 00:31:41,165 --> 00:31:42,840 there was nothing we could do. 532 00:31:46,098 --> 00:31:48,067 I've been thinking about our bird. 533 00:31:49,332 --> 00:31:50,743 What if you tape the window? 534 00:31:51,336 --> 00:31:53,598 - How do you mean? - Well, if you cover the window, 535 00:31:54,805 --> 00:31:56,582 the bird might not crash into it. 536 00:31:56,938 --> 00:31:58,292 It's a nice thought. 537 00:31:59,024 --> 00:32:01,837 But I think it'll probably just crash into a different window. 538 00:32:02,005 --> 00:32:03,005 Maybe. 539 00:32:04,747 --> 00:32:05,967 But it's worth a shot. 540 00:32:17,336 --> 00:32:18,801 It's the hospital calling. 541 00:32:26,999 --> 00:32:28,897 Agent banks? Agent Fiona banks? 542 00:32:29,706 --> 00:32:32,343 I'm calling about Celia Quinones and I'm afraid it's bad news. 543 00:32:32,776 --> 00:32:35,871 Her physical and neurological injuries are extensive, and I'm not optimistic 544 00:32:36,039 --> 00:32:37,832 about her chance of survival. 545 00:32:40,240 --> 00:32:42,431 You're gonna call again on the 29th 546 00:32:43,018 --> 00:32:45,423 - to tell me that she's gone. - Ms. Banks, 547 00:32:45,591 --> 00:32:47,893 what happened to Celia was an accident. 548 00:32:50,424 --> 00:32:52,440 There are no accidents anymore. 549 00:32:59,980 --> 00:33:02,308 Mark, we're running out of time for Campos' sister. 550 00:33:02,433 --> 00:33:05,214 I've covered a 5-block radius. Only 3 to go. 551 00:33:20,363 --> 00:33:21,328 I'm sorry. 552 00:33:21,453 --> 00:33:22,793 Special Agent Benford. 553 00:33:22,961 --> 00:33:23,763 FBI. 554 00:33:24,267 --> 00:33:26,204 Looks like they got you working late. 555 00:33:26,329 --> 00:33:29,926 Yeah. Some clown ran right into this, nearly took out the electrical box. 556 00:33:30,307 --> 00:33:32,393 Pulled into that warehouse driving crazy. 557 00:33:32,651 --> 00:33:34,116 That's a lot of damage. 558 00:33:35,112 --> 00:33:36,846 Imagine what the van looked like. 559 00:33:37,244 --> 00:33:38,184 Imagine. 560 00:33:43,033 --> 00:33:44,686 I think I found the van. 561 00:33:46,092 --> 00:33:47,815 Put me through to the SWAT. 562 00:34:15,863 --> 00:34:17,081 You're safe now. 563 00:34:17,206 --> 00:34:18,206 I'm here. 564 00:34:26,269 --> 00:34:27,108 It's mark. 565 00:34:27,476 --> 00:34:28,526 We got her. 566 00:34:28,918 --> 00:34:30,699 She's sitting right next to me. 567 00:34:31,297 --> 00:34:32,297 Thank God. 568 00:34:32,820 --> 00:34:34,407 - Is she all right? - Exhausted, 569 00:34:34,575 --> 00:34:37,285 - confused, but physically she's fine. - Can I talk to her for a second? 570 00:34:37,453 --> 00:34:39,453 - I just wanna hear her voice. - All right, 571 00:34:40,332 --> 00:34:43,666 but then you and I need to talk, and you need to tell me everything. 572 00:34:44,023 --> 00:34:45,676 No more lies, Simon. 573 00:34:46,836 --> 00:34:47,668 Fine. 574 00:34:50,128 --> 00:34:51,687 He wants to talk to you. 575 00:34:56,960 --> 00:34:58,976 Belle. Is that really you? 576 00:34:59,632 --> 00:35:01,343 I'm really tired, Simon. 577 00:35:02,210 --> 00:35:03,394 I wanna go home 578 00:35:04,249 --> 00:35:05,339 and see mom. 579 00:35:05,731 --> 00:35:08,304 I know. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. 580 00:35:09,355 --> 00:35:12,038 No matter what happens, baby sister, remember... 581 00:35:12,695 --> 00:35:13,878 I love you. 582 00:35:14,640 --> 00:35:15,847 I love you, too. 583 00:35:17,781 --> 00:35:19,000 Good-bye, belle. 584 00:35:44,630 --> 00:35:46,294 He took the damn ring. 585 00:35:51,561 --> 00:35:52,838 What am I looking at? 586 00:35:53,320 --> 00:35:55,279 This is Gabriel McDows brain. 587 00:35:55,662 --> 00:35:57,198 No brain damage. 588 00:35:57,366 --> 00:35:59,158 And he had hundreds of flash-forwards. 589 00:36:00,759 --> 00:36:01,494 These 590 00:36:01,837 --> 00:36:05,122 are taken from people who were being scanned at the time of the blackout 591 00:36:05,290 --> 00:36:06,791 on October 6. Same thing. 592 00:36:07,060 --> 00:36:08,000 No damage. 593 00:36:08,168 --> 00:36:09,380 Nothing unusual. 594 00:36:10,060 --> 00:36:12,303 So you weren't lying about this in your interview. 595 00:36:15,645 --> 00:36:17,309 Makes me feel a bit better. 596 00:36:17,532 --> 00:36:18,532 Good. 597 00:36:19,304 --> 00:36:21,645 So this McDow is a savant? 598 00:36:22,891 --> 00:36:24,332 He's pretty high-functioning. 599 00:36:24,457 --> 00:36:26,269 - Incredible memory. - And he thinks 600 00:36:27,172 --> 00:36:28,312 we should be together. 601 00:36:31,832 --> 00:36:34,610 That's what he saw in his flash-forwards. 602 00:36:36,176 --> 00:36:37,280 Were we happy? 603 00:36:40,779 --> 00:36:42,451 I know how I felt in mine. 604 00:36:56,243 --> 00:36:57,626 I need to talk to you. 605 00:37:00,979 --> 00:37:02,222 I was just leaving. 606 00:37:06,581 --> 00:37:08,632 Thanks for the scans. I really appreciate it. 607 00:37:08,866 --> 00:37:10,062 Yes, sure. Excuse me. 608 00:37:10,230 --> 00:37:12,218 - See you later. - Bye, mark. I'll call you. 609 00:37:21,168 --> 00:37:22,950 Simon Campos has disappeared. 610 00:37:24,122 --> 00:37:25,493 - What? - He's gone. 611 00:37:28,129 --> 00:37:29,373 He came to see me tonight. 612 00:37:30,133 --> 00:37:33,002 It was the strangest thing. Like he was trying to say good-bye. 613 00:37:34,693 --> 00:37:36,964 The day of the blackout, anything about 614 00:37:37,132 --> 00:37:38,525 his behavior seem... 615 00:37:40,084 --> 00:37:41,115 strange? 616 00:37:41,742 --> 00:37:44,988 I don't know. He was in Toronto at his father's funeral. 617 00:37:50,941 --> 00:37:52,090 My dad died. 618 00:37:52,981 --> 00:37:55,191 - What happened? - There was an accident. 619 00:37:56,636 --> 00:37:57,818 I have to go home. 620 00:37:58,253 --> 00:37:59,636 Yes, of course. 621 00:37:59,941 --> 00:38:01,739 Then we'll postpone until you get back. 622 00:38:03,069 --> 00:38:04,158 Stick to the plan. 623 00:38:04,593 --> 00:38:07,870 The system's still on standby. What difference does? What's the rush? 624 00:38:08,038 --> 00:38:09,465 No, we've worked too long, 625 00:38:09,590 --> 00:38:11,749 too hard at this. We have to stay on schedule. 626 00:38:12,110 --> 00:38:13,282 It has to be 627 00:38:13,710 --> 00:38:14,747 October 6, 628 00:38:15,250 --> 00:38:16,250 11:00 AM. 629 00:38:17,196 --> 00:38:18,309 No delays. 630 00:38:23,268 --> 00:38:25,471 I never understood why he would miss that moment, 631 00:38:25,639 --> 00:38:27,640 after all those years of work, 632 00:38:27,808 --> 00:38:29,308 we could've changed the date. 633 00:38:29,476 --> 00:38:32,639 Is Simon Campos capable of engineering a global blackout? 634 00:38:33,742 --> 00:38:35,481 He's capable of anything. 635 00:38:38,569 --> 00:38:39,995 And he always has a plan. 636 00:38:44,923 --> 00:38:47,173 Once we realized that his involvement in the blackout 637 00:38:47,298 --> 00:38:49,787 was deeper than we thought, I went back and I ran this 638 00:38:49,955 --> 00:38:52,420 gait analysis on Simon Campos and on suspect zero. 639 00:38:52,545 --> 00:38:55,001 Not only are they comparable in height, weight and age, 640 00:38:55,169 --> 00:38:58,771 they're a 99th percentile match in spacial-temporal and kinematic classes. 641 00:38:59,256 --> 00:39:01,056 But suspect zero was in Detroit, 642 00:39:01,181 --> 00:39:03,467 and we have multiple eyewitnesses that put Simon 643 00:39:03,635 --> 00:39:06,470 at his father's funeral in Toronto the same day. 644 00:39:06,829 --> 00:39:09,515 I checked inbound flights to airports around Detroit. 645 00:39:10,234 --> 00:39:11,225 On October 6th, 646 00:39:11,737 --> 00:39:13,905 a g4 with Canadian tail numbers requested 647 00:39:14,030 --> 00:39:16,355 an emergency maintenance landing at willow run. 648 00:39:16,523 --> 00:39:18,452 So they wouldn't have filed a flight plan. 649 00:39:18,577 --> 00:39:21,402 Plane was on the ground for a couple of hours then right back to Toronto. 650 00:39:21,701 --> 00:39:25,122 He could've gotten to the stadium then back to the airport by then. 651 00:39:26,283 --> 00:39:28,099 Show me that footage again. 652 00:39:31,830 --> 00:39:34,756 Simon Campos is suspect zero. 653 00:39:39,781 --> 00:39:41,505 If I showed you pictures, Annabelle, 654 00:39:41,673 --> 00:39:43,674 could you identify any of these guys? 655 00:39:44,141 --> 00:39:46,098 We need to find the men who took you. 656 00:39:49,432 --> 00:39:50,890 I never saw any faces. 657 00:39:52,303 --> 00:39:54,060 They always wore these weird masks. 658 00:39:56,396 --> 00:39:59,065 - Please, can I go home now? - I know you're tired. 659 00:39:59,487 --> 00:40:01,010 Just one more question. 660 00:40:01,432 --> 00:40:03,027 What did they want from Simon? 661 00:40:04,155 --> 00:40:05,571 I told you. I don't know. 662 00:40:06,323 --> 00:40:09,241 They just left me in the van. They said they were done with me. 663 00:40:09,873 --> 00:40:12,662 Did you overhear anything? Anything at all? 664 00:40:18,796 --> 00:40:20,419 What did they want him for? 665 00:40:21,749 --> 00:40:23,039 I promise you. 666 00:40:23,796 --> 00:40:25,549 Nothing bad will happen to Simon. 667 00:40:27,218 --> 00:40:28,413 Think real hard. 668 00:40:30,112 --> 00:40:32,807 Did you overhear anything? Anything at all? 669 00:40:38,246 --> 00:40:40,815 They said he's going to cause another blackout. 670 00:40:42,576 --> 00:40:44,026 -= Blackout Team =- [ www.u-sub.net ]